


A hard day at school

by OmoFiction



Series: John and Briana omo stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Desperation, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, Omorashi, Wetting, non-sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: John is in public speaking class and really has to pee.
Series: John and Briana omo stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521
Kudos: 7





	A hard day at school

John rushed to get into his public speaking class on time. He had gotten out of chemistry class late, because it had been lab day and the experiment had to be cleaned up. Of course, most of the students had left the mess, assuming someone else would clean it up. John was really ashamed of his classmates sometimes. Feeling sorry for the teacher, he, along with two of his buddies from the track team, had stayed behind to help. His friends had hurried off to English when they were finished, and he had hurried off to public speaking. He slid into his seat beside his best friend, Briana, just as the tardy bell rang.

"That was close," she said. "You were almost late there."

"Yeah," he said. "I stayed to help clean the chemistry room."

"You're too nice sometimes, you know that?" she said.

"Well, someone had to do it," he told her. "If everyone would clean up after themselves like they're supposed to, no one would have to stay late." Then the teacher started talking and they fell silent.

John sighed. He hated public speaking. And today was speech day. Just his luck. He was making a speech on the physical and mental benefits of cross country running. He was well prepared, but he was still scared. But it was the last class of the day, on a friday. It had been a long day, but there was only one more hour, and then he was free. But that hour would feel like a very long time, he knew it. He was so nervous about his speech, and he really had to pee. He'd had to go in chemistry class, but he'd been too busy with the experiment. And then helping clean up. He knew he wouldn't be able to go now, because students werent allowed to leave the room during speeches, and were rarely allowed to at other times, and he was too nervous to ask anyway. He sighed again.

Briana looked at him. She knew he was worried about his speech. "Hey, you'll be okay. Your speech is good. You practiced it enough." She whispered.

"I really have to go to the bathroom," he whispered back. Normally, he didn't much like telling people that, but she was his best friend.

She looked at him sympathetically. "Miss Newbern won't let you go. Maybe you're just nervous." Miss Newbern said high school students should be able to hold it for an hour, and should have the time management skills to go between classes. But she didn't take into account chemistry experiments that had to be cleaned up. Briana watched John fidget in his seat. "Are you going to be able to hold it until the end of the hour?" she whispered to him.

"I think so," he whispered back, but he sounded less than confident. Then Miss Newbern gave them a dirty look, so they had to stop whispering and pay attention to the speech that was going on. But John couldn't pay attention very well. He was paying too much attention to his efforts not to release the liquid from his bladder. He did try his best to pay attention to Briana's speech on the benefits of music to society. He completely ignored Dustin's speech. Dustin was an idiot who thought he was very special because he was the starting quarterback on the school's football team. He was a bully who constantly made fun of John.

Finally it was John's turn. His speech was the last speech of the day. He got up and made his way to the podium. Dustin tried to trip him but he was ready for it, much to Dustin's disappointment. He got to the podium and began his speech. He was actually doing pretty well, and he relaxed a bit. A bit too much. He felt a long spurt come out and faltered for a second. He clenched his muscles tighter and continued. He finished his speech to applause. He had actually done pretty well, but he was hesitant to step out from behind the podium for fear that he had a visible damp spot and also because he thought he might lose it all if he moved. Just then, the bell rang. He was free! He rushed out from behind the podium, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door. He tried to make his way as quickly as possible to the bathroom, but the hallway was crowded and he lost a few more spurts before he got there. His pants were definitely damp now. Once in the bathroom, he frantically undid his belt and yanked at his zipper. It didn't move. "Damn it!" he thought. He continued yanking at it. And then it happened. His muscles released and he was peeing uncontrollably. His khakis grew warm and wet and darkened rapidly. He looked down at them in shame. He could hear students in the hallways talking and laughing. He couldn't go out there like this, not while so many people were around. He decided to hide in one of the stalls until the hallway cleared. Eventually, the sound lessened,and finally there was silence.

Then he heard a voice. "John. I know you're in there. You can come out now. There's no one here but me." Briana. Of course she would have waited for him. They usually walked home together. And of course, she'd figured out what had happened.

He came out of the bathroom slowly. "I had an accident," he said quietly, as though it wasn't obvious.

"It's okay." said Briana. "Lets go home." They walked down the hallway and turned a corner. But bad luck wasn't done with them yet. When they turned the corner, they saw Dustin. And Dustin saw them.

Dustin strode toward them, a wicked smirk on his face. "Briana, babe," he said, "Why do you hang out with this loser when you could have someone like me?"

John stepped in front of Briana protectively. "Leave her alone!" he said, with the strongest tone he could muster.

Dustin's smirk got even wider. "You fancy yourself a knight in shining armor, protecting the lady, huh? Well, let me tell you the truth. You're nothing but a baby. A baby who pissed his pants. You're pathetic." He shoved John, suddenly, and John stumbled to the side. "Come on Briana, babe." Dustin said.

But John again stood tall. "Leave her alone!" he said again, louder this time.

"You gonna make me?" Dustin challenged. The boys stared at each other, and at this point, either one might have thrown a punch. But Briana beat them to it. Stepping around John, she punched Dustin in the jaw hard enough that he stumbled back a few steps. He looked at Briana with a shocked expression, glared at John one more time, and stalked off.

"You shouldn't have done that," John told her. "He'll tell someone you hit him and you'll get suspended."

"No, he won't." Briana assured him. "He won't want anyone to know he got hit by a girl. And maybe he won't mess with us for a while. Now, let's go home."

John was silent as they left the school. Then he asked, "Why do you hang out with me? I know you wouldn't ever spend time with Dustin voluntarily, but there are so many people who are cooler than me."

Brian's looked at him, smiling, but shaking her head at his silliness. "Don't say things like that. You're a really good track and cross country runner, a good writer, and the best friend I could ever hope to have. Don't listen to Dustin." By the time they reached John's house, he was smiling. He thanked God that he had Briana for a friend.

And, he found out a few weeks later, he got a good grade on the speech.


End file.
